


Lights Out

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Maze (Maze Runner), Blackouts, Boys In Love, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt and Thomas experience a black out. It's the first time Newt has experienced one though





	Lights Out

Newt let out a sigh as he plopped down on the couch next to Thomas. "Bad day?" Thomas asked, opening his arms. Newt crawled over and laid on Thomas's chest, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I fucking hate my boss" Newt responded, his voice muffled by the brunette's chest. "Was she hitting on you again?" "She was fuckin' hitting on me again" Thomas chuckled and ran a hand through Newt's hair. 

"You know, if you want, I could kill her for you" Newt let out a bark of laughter. "I think her brain's a bit wonky. Isn't it obvious I'm gay? Especially since I tell her I have a boyfriend everyday?" "Fiancé" Thomas corrected. "Too fancy" Newt said with a small laugh. Thomas smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go check on dinner" He said, Newt sitting up so he could get up. 

Newt turned on a random show on the TV, barely paying attention to it. Meanwhile, Thomas was about to yell "Dinner's ready" when everything went dark. Thomas shrugged, figuring it must be because of the storm. "Tommy?" He heard Newt's voice call out. "What?" Thomas responded, stumbling his way to the living room. "What the fuck is happening?" 

Thomas felt the couch and reached out for Newt. The boy jumped, relaxing when Thomas said a quiet "Calm down". "It's just a black out. The power will probably come back on in a couple hours or so" Newt groaned and Thomas pulled him closer to him. There was a couple minutes of silence, Thomas on the verge of sleep when Newt spoke again. "I don't like this" was all he said. 

"Yeah, it sucks" Newt was silent again and Thomas thought he might be asleep. "It's kind of scary". Thomas nodded, "It could be, yeah". Newt pressed closer to Thomas and screwed his eyes shut. “You okay, babe?” Thomas asked and the older nodded hastily. Outside, particularly loud thunder roared, making Newt jump. Newt wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas’s neck, his body trembling. “Hey, hey. It’s okay” Thomas whispered, kissing Newt’s forehead. “Tommy” Was all Newt said, eyes filled with tears. “Come on” Thomas said and began to stand up, Newt following his actions and holding on to his arm tightly. 

The pair stumbled their way to the bedroom, the house illuminating periodically from lightning. Thomas crawled on bed, scooting over for Newt who climbed in after him. Newt cuddled into Thomas’s side, head on his chest. Thomas lazily ran a hand through his hair, getting somewhat tired. He heard Newt’s soft snores and smiled, beginning to doze off himself.   
~~~  
Newt was the first to wake up, smiling to himself when he saw the lights on. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and turning his head when he heard a groan next to him. Thomas’s eyes fluttered open and immediately smiled when he saw Newt. He sat up as well, throwing an arm around the other. “Good morning” He mumbled. “If you tell anyone about what happened last night, I won’t hesitate to kill you” Thomas chuckled and pecked his lips. “Yeah, yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> This is awfulllll


End file.
